


After All, The Night Is Still Young

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Series: Sheith BatCat AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BatCat, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 7: Free Day





	

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Let's Do This Again Sometime before reading this one!

“Somebody’s having a rough night.” Keith said, looking down at the Bat from the fire escape he was standing on. “Need some help?” Considering he had just witnessed some brute, by the name of Bane, throw Batman from a two story building into the alleyway below he believed he already knew the answer.

“I don’t need your help.” Batman replied.

“Really? Not what it looks like from where I am.”

“And what does it look like from where you are?”

“That a certain Bat needs help from a certain Cat.” Keith purred.

“Say you’re right, what can _you_ do to help me?” Batman asked.

“I know things about that god awful brute, like who his employer is, where you can find them, oh and who Bane really is.”

“Who is his employer!?”

Keith shook his head. “Nu uh uh! First you’re going to do something for me before I do anything for you.”

“I’m not doing anything for you.”

“No information then.” Keith shrugged. “Guess I’ll see you around then, you know, if you survive.” He didn’t wait for a reply. He climbed the fire escape in record time and began to make his way back to his apartment. Keith could already picture what the morning headline would be. Batman Killed By Bane, Who Will Save Us Now? Wouldn’t be his fault, he’d offered to help him, for a price and he’d declined. There wasn’t much else Keith could do about that.

“Wait!”

Keith glanced behind him and saw Batman chasing after him. Rolling his eyes he slowed down to allow him to catch up. “Rethinking your answer?” he asked once Batman had caught up.

“What do I have to do to get that information?”

Keith smiled and came to a complete stop. Batman came to a stop a couple of feet in front of him. “Remember that statue you stole from me months ago?”

“Last I checked _you_ were the one doing the stealing.”

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Details, details. It doesn’t matter how either of us remember that night all that matters is that the only way you’re getting that information is if you get me that statue.”

“You want me to steal it?”

“You know what that’s a great idea! Well, once you’ve got your hands on it meet me near Gotham Royal Hotel.” Keith walked up to him and planted a kiss on Batman’s check. “I’ll be waiting.” he whispered in his ear. With that, arms outstretched, he fell from the rooftop. Once he’d hit the ground he quickly made his way towards the hotel. The kiss he’d given him wasn’t nearly as satisfying as their first kiss. Perhaps he would get lucky and would manage to get one, or two, more kisses in. The night was still young after all.

* * *

Keith looked over at the hotel. He couldn’t help, but think about all the different rich types that were either sleeping or beginning to settle down to sleep. He thought about all the different expensive items that were lying unattended in their bags, night stands or draws of the dressers that the hotel provided. All of those items that he could easily steal and then sell to the many fences that were on Gotham. It would be such an easy way to make fast cash.

“I’d stop thinking about robbing the people in the hotel if I was you.”

“Or what, you’ll arrest me?” Keith turned to face him. “Oh wait if you do that you won’t get your precious information. Speaking of which, do you have it?”

He was hesitant, but it wasn’t long before he revealed the gold cat statue with emerald eyes. Keith laughed. “Impressive, but the eye colour is a bit off. That and the colour you spray painted it with isn’t even close to being gold.” He watched as the stone cold emotionless look that Batman always had on his face disappeared and was replaced with a look of shock. “You can get rid of that look of shock I knew you weren’t going to actually steal it.”

“So you weren’t actually planning on ever giving me the information?” Batman asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still tell you what you want. I was just interested to see if you’d show up with a fake.” he replied.

“It was a test.” he said it as a statement rather than a question, but Keith decided to answer it as if it was a question.

“Precisely. Anywho the guy who employed that brute goes by the name Zarkan, Zarkoon, something like that and that guy Bane? Guy’s real name is Sendak, or something similar to it.”

“Where can I find them?”

“Before I tell you, let me you tell you this. That guy, Zarkan, he’s powerful. We’re talking powerful in the way that he has his very own empire overseas and word on the street is he plans on taken Gotham for himself.”

“He won’t. Now where is he!?” Batman demanded.

“Some penthouse in Gotham Heights. Place is locked up tighter than Arkham though. Good luck getting in.” Keith replied. He only knew that because he’d tried to rob the place a week or so ago.

“You’re the thief that tried to break in a couple weeks ago?”

“Maybe. I’m guessing you want my help getting in? That’s going to cost ya.”

“I gathered. How about I turn a blind eye towards your next break in?” he offered.

Keith raised an eyebrow at the offer. “I don’t believe you.” he said. As he walked towards him he watched at how his armour shifted as he tensed his muscles. He guessed from the impressions in the suit that the Bat was ripped. What he wouldn’t do to see if he was correct. Once close enough he placed his hands on either side of his chest (he definitely felt ripped), stood on his tippy toes and leant in so that their lips were very close to touching again. “So if you want my help, give me a reason to believe you.”

Batman then took Keith by surprise as he did the unexpected. He closed the space between their lips. This kiss was definitely not like their first (in all honestly their first could be considered more of a quick peck than a kiss since it had been so short) this one was more aggressive and by the pressure on Keith’s waist from his hands he could tell that he had wanted to do this for a long time. Even though Batman had started the kiss Keith ended it. “Alright, I believe you.”


End file.
